NONGKRONG !
by BDGjarvoo
Summary: Tentang Tiga pemuda menghabiskan waktu di malam minggu


NONGKRONG

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya

RATE : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, and many more.

Genre : Friendship amp; Comedy

Enjoy the fic

'

'

'

Malam itu di Desa Konoha, terlihat dua sosok anak muda yang sedang diam di depan Warung Ichiraku, kedua pemuda ini sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto dan teman nya Uchiha Sasuke , keduanya sedang melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan anak muda , yaitu nongkrong, maklum kedua nya jomblo jadi daripada menuhin jalan, mending dia nongkrong begitu kata nya.

" I said maybeeee... you gonna be the one who save me.. and after all youre my wonderwallll" Suara cempreng Naruto menyanyikan lagu wonderwalll membuat Sasuke yang lagi nyeruput jus nya tiba-tiba langsung muncrat.

" Woy !, kalau nyanyi yang bener Dobe, gua kaget suara lu ampe begitunya"ucap Sasuke ngeledek, secara kan dia punya suara bagus gitu, si Naruto langsung pasang muka gak nerima, si Sasuke Cuma nyengir doang.

"Maksud gua pasin suara tuh mulut ama gitar jadi sinkron gitu" Sasuke ngejelasin cara nyanyi yang bener, si Naruto Cuma ber oh ria, sambil ngelanjutin lagu yang tadi. Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang cowo berambut coklat yang menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ngapa si Naruto nyanyi nya acak-acakan gitu?." Ucap Kiba yang aneh ngedengerin suara yang gak nyambung antara suara mulut ama gitar, maklum dari jauh si Kiba udah ngedengerin suara yang aneh, dia nyangka tuh suara monyet, eh pas ketahuan ternyata suara Naruto.

"Mana gua tau, tuh bocah gajelas daritadi" Sasuke ngelanjutin acara minum yang tertunda karena ulah suara cempreng Naruto, lalu Kiba bergabung dengan dua temannya, usut punya usut si Kiba bosen di rumah, daripada ng bangke di rumah mending dia nongkrong ama kawannya.

"Besok jadi kan futsal ama Akatsuki ?." Tanya Sasuke kepada Kiba, soalnya buat besok kelas Sasuke mau tanding ama Akatsuki.

"Jadi lah, udah di boking dari kemaren kemaren, gua juga udah ngomong sama anak-anak yang laen, lu berdua juga dateng." Jawab Kiba, si Sasuke Cuma ngangguk kepala.

"Gua gak gak diajak ya?, jahat amat lu berdua" si Naruto yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang, hampir ngagetin Kiba ama Sasuke.

"Lu gak ngedengerin yak, semua diajak Dobe" Si Sasuke hampir aja memukul kepala Naruto pake gelas, untung ditahan ama Kiba.

"Barbar amat lu Teme, gua kan nanya doang" Naruto marah marah, hampir aja gelas mendarat nyaman di kepala Naruto

"Udah ah, cape gua, mending lanjut chat lagi" Sasuke langsung nge buka Hp nya, buang – buang tenaga ngeladedin si Naruto.

Angin malam pun berhembus kencang, maklum udah jam 11 malem, meskipun Warung Ichiraku udah tutup, ketiga pemuda itu masih berkumpul, menikmati dingin nya malam Kota Konoha. Lalu datanglah lah Izumo dan Kotetsu, satpam sekitar yang lagi nge ronda melihat masih ada orang yang berkumpul, kedua satpam tersebut mendekati ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Lu lu pada kenapa masih nongkrong? , bubar-bubar" titah Izumo sambil mengacungkan pentungannya. Ketiga pemuda itu hampir aja jatuh dari kursi reyot yang didudukinya.

"Kenapa sih om, baru aja jam 12 emang ada apa neh nyuruh kita kita bubar?." Naruto balik nanya, enggak nerima dibubarin paksa sama kedua satpam tersebut, "Iya nih kenapa neh kita harus bubar" si Kiba juga protes, perasaan gak buat onar, malah disuruh bubar.

"Gua curiga ama lo bertiga, lu mau nge begal ya?." Kotetsu buka suara, soal nya lagi banyak begal di daerah Konoha,para warga banyak komplen ama kedua Satpam ini karena gak becus ngejaga keamanan Kota Konoha.

"Muka lu berdua begal, kita lagi nikmatin angin malam, malah dituduh ngebegal, kita anak baik-baik tahu" Sasuke gak terima disebut begal,soalnya dia kan anak rajin dan patuh kepada orangtua.

"Muka ganteng gini disebut begal" ucap Naruto gak nyambung. Ke empat orang yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung mual-mual, ganteng enggak bikin mual iya.

"Udah ah cabut yuk Kotetsu,daripada ngeladenin ni bocah bertiga mending kita ngawasin tempat yang lain" kata izumo yang langung gaspol menuju tempat yang lain.

"Oy Naruto lu mending lu nyanyi lagi daripada sepi." Kiba nanya ama Naruto, si Naruto Cuma ngangguk.

"Gua pulang dulu, Kakak gua nyari gua" Sasuke pulang duluan, menyisakan kedua sejoli, yang masih nongkrong meskipun udah larut malem gini

Ketika Naruto ama Kiba lagi nyanyi, tiba –tiba di kejauhan ada bayangan putih menyerupai ibu-ibu lagi berjalan, Naruto dan Kiba pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan terheran-heran, ngapain ibu-ibu ngelewat jalan jam segini.

"Heh ada ibu ibu, bu mau kemana bu?" teriak Naruto, ibu-ibu itu pun gak nanggepin teriakan Naruto, Cuma jalan terus, "Bangke, gak dijawab" kesel dicuekin.

Naruto pun cengo, seingatnya ini udah jam 12 lebih, terus ngapain ibu-ibu lewat jam segini, Kiba pun pikiran nya sama, mana ada ibu-ibu jam segini.

"Ibu- ibu ?" ucap Naruto

"IBU – IBU ?' ucap Kiba

Naruto dan Kiba pun langsung ngeliat lagi tuh ibu-ibu, tapi udah gak ada ngilang.

"EH KOK GAK ADA ANJING ILANG GOBLOK" Naruto yang kaget lari sambil bawa gitar, disusul Kiba dibelakangnya.

"OYY NARUTO TUNGGU !!", Kiba teriak-teriak ke Naruto, yang diteriakin udah ngacir duluan, ninggalin Kiba, sungguh teman yang baik.

"AH GOBLOK, GUA BARU SADAR MANA ADA IBU-IBU DISINI ANJING!!!" sumpah serapah di ucap oleh Naruto, dan bersumpah dia gak akan nongkrong lebih dari jam 12 malem.

The End


End file.
